Warriors IM
by dustpeltrulez111
Summary: This is all about what warrior cats do in their IM chatrooms. Read and Please reveiw! Rated T for a little space.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors IM

(Chat room 1. Dustyman115, Theprankster, Bramblehater)

Dustyman115: Any one there?

Bramblehater: Hey, is that you, Dustpelt?

Dustyman115: Shush! I'm under cover!

Bramblehater: Well, you're not very secret with that username!

Theprankster: Hi dad!

Bramblehater: Shush! He's under cover!

Theprankster: Oh. Hi dad! HEY EVERYONE! THIS GUY IS DUSTPELT! MY DADDY POOPIEKINZ!

Dustyman115: Son, you are so grounded!

Theprankster: Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!!

(Dustyman115 exits)

(Dustyman115 enters)

Dustyman115: Oh, and you lose cell phone and IM for a week, too, so I want you off of here in the next five minutes.

Theprankster:Nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!! Never!!

(Dustyman115 exits.)

Theprankster: Where'd he go….?

Bramblehater: I dunno. Wait… are you Spiderleg, Birchfall, or Foxpaw?

Theprankster: (laughs evilly) Who knows? I might even be Icepaw, or Shrewpaw, or Hollykit, or even Larchkit! But, alas, I cannot tell you. But I know who you are…Ashfur!

Bramblehater: Wait! I know you're a guy! And you're not an apprentice!

Theprankster: But… How?

Bramblehater: Your dad called you "son".

Theprankster: What about the apprentice part?

Bramlehater: Apprentices aren't allowed to have IM, genius.

Theprankster: Curse you, evil father!And also curse you, Ashfur, for your knowledge of warriors IM!

Bramblehater: It's not my fault I'm smart!

(Theprankster exits.)

Bramblehater: Wait! You have to tell me who you are or I'll disguise you as bacon and feed you to Lionheart!

Bramblehater: (looks around.) Oh well. He's not coming back. Good-bye world and all who inhabit it!

(Bramblehater exits. Then he goes and jumps off a cliff.)

The moral of this chat room is that all dads are mean. Well, no other dads are as mean as Dustpelt, but a few (Coughtigerstarcough) Come pretty close.


	2. Chapter 2

Warriors IM

(Chat room 1. Dustyman115, Theprankster, Bramblehater)

Dustyman115: Any one there?

Bramblehater: Hey, is that you, Dustpelt?

Dustyman115: Shush! I'm under cover!

Bramblehater: Well, you're not very secret with that username!

Theprankster: Hi dad!

Bramblehater: Shush! He's under cover!

Theprankster: Oh. Hi dad!HEY EVERY ONE! THIS IS DUSTPELT, MY DADDY POOPIEKINZ!

Dustyman115: Son, you are grounded!

Theprankster: Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!!

(Dustyman115 exits)

(Dustyman115 enters)

Dustyman115: Oh, and you lose cell phone and IM for a week, too, so I want you off of here in the next five minutes.

Theprankster:Nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!! Never!!

(Dustyman115 exits.)

Theprankster: Where'd he go….?

Bramblehater: I dunno. Wait… are you Spiderleg, Birchfall, or Foxpaw?

Theprankster: (laughs evilly) Who knows? I might even be Icepaw, or Shrewpaw, or Hollykit, or even Larchkit! But, alas, I cannot tell you. But I know who you are…Ashfur!

Bramblehater: Wait! I know you're a guy! And you're not an apprentice.

Theprankster: But… How?

Bramblehater: Your dad called you "son".

Theprankster: What about the apprentice part?

Bramlehater: Apprentices can't have IM, genius!

Theprankster: Curse you father!And curse you, Ashfur, for your knowledge of IM!

(Theprankster exits.)

Bramblehater: Wait! You have to tell me who you are or I'll disguise you as bacon and feed you to Lionheart!

Bramblehater: (looks around.) Oh well. He's not coming back. Good-bye world and all who inhabit it!

(Bramblehater exits. Then he goes and jumps off a cliff.)

The moral of this chat room is that all dads are mean. Well, no other dads are as mean as Dustpelt, but a few (Coughtigerstarcough) Come pretty close.

Warriors chat room 2!

(Therevengetaker, Mysterydeath, Butterflywing, Missindependent.)

Mysterydeath: Let this chatroom begin! We are here to discuss the fate of our brother, Bramleclaw. He murdered me.

Therevengetaker: Uhh… Hawkfrost? 2 things. One, Brambleclaw is my son, not my brother. And two, we all know that he murdered you, so just GET ON WITH IT!

Mysterydeath: OK! Personally, I think that we should tie every limb (And his tail) to donkeys and then make them run in different directions until he dies.

Butterflywing: And… what's a donkey?

Mysterydeath: Never mind, Idiot. Well, Tawnypelt, what do you think?

Missindependent: I don't think we should do any thing as harsh as what Hawkfrost suggested. I think… Well, I don't know what I think. Just do whatever you want. I'm going to the beach now. So long, mousebrains.

(Missindependent exits.)

Butterflywing: I wanna go to the beach!

Therevengetaker: Shut up, frickn' Mothwing!

Butterflywing: WAAAAAAAAAAA!!

(Butterflywing exits.)

Mysterydeath: No loss.

Therevengetaker: Oh well. Well, I'm going. Goodbye, son.

Mysterydeath: Uhh… Dad, two things. One, I'm SO coming with you. Two, we live in the same forest, Doofus!

Therevengetaker: Oh. Right.

(They both exit.)


End file.
